


A Quiet One

by Sunnybone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybone/pseuds/Sunnybone
Summary: Sylvain wakes from a bad dream.Written forSylvain Week 2020Day 7: Nightmare
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: Sylvain Week 2020!





	A Quiet One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvain Week! Here is some fluff.

Sylvain doesn’t know what the nightmare was about, only that he’s awake and panting up at the canopy over his bed while sweat rolls down his neck and his heart pounds like a warhorse’s hooves.

It must have been a quiet one, a still one, because Felix is asleep beside him, an arm thrown careless across Sylvain’s chest, fingers curled soft against his ribs. Sylvain turns his head to look at Felix, face half-buried in his pillow and hair falling across his throat like shadows. Sleep and moonlight burnish him soft and silvery, cast little whispers from his eyelashes onto his cheeks, and Sylvain lets his eyes roam over and over as he feels his heartbeat slow again to something _calm_. 

Whatever he dreamed about—the war, or Miklan, or some other horror—loses hold on him in the face of Felix, easy and somnolent beside him. Felix had always slept light, and if there were any real danger here, Felix would be alert and ready as ever. He doesn’t exactly sleep with a sword under the bed, anymore, but he’s still got a nasty left hook and an even nastier Thoron. That makes Sylvain look down at the hand curled on his ribs, and it’s nearly hilarious how safe Sylvain feels, having such a deadly hand so close to his heart.

The low light smoothes over scarred skin and blends it with the metal of the ring Sylvain had slid onto Felix’s finger months ago; Felix takes it off rarely, had admitted that his hand feels naked now without it—only months, and he’s as used to the ring on his hand as the sword on his hip. Sylvain understands the feeling—the balance between awe when he sees his own ring and the feeling that it's always been there, always _belonged_ there.

He shifts just enough to take Felix's hand in his own, run his thumb over the metal of the ring, warm from its permanent proximity to Felix’s skin. He lets his fingers trace a thin scar on the back of Felix’s hand, curl against the calluses on Felix’s fingers and palm, grounding him, and he can feel Felix coming awake beside him.

This is another thing that twists Sylvain's heart, wrings it like a fucking rag—Felix is a light sleeper, but he doesn't snap to wakefulness beside Sylvain the way he had during the war, no sudden rush of adrenaline making his eyes and hands alert. Instead his breathing changes, loses the deep and slow quality of sleep, and he grumbles something unintelligible and low as he shifts closer to Sylvain, one eye opening in a sliver of amber washed grey by the moonlight.

"Sorry," Sylvain whispers. "Go back to sleep." He lets go of Felix's hand to reach up and brush hair that's fallen over his face back behind his ear, and Felix grumbles again as he comes more awake.

Sylvain's hand lingers, thumb brushing along Felix's cheekbone, and Felix gives him a sleepy sigh of, "What's wrong?"

“Mm, nothing.” It's far from the first time one of them has woken the other up in the night like this, and Felix looks as skeptical as he can when he’s blinking blearily at Sylvain, his hand coming up to cover Sylvain’s where it has slid to cup his cheek; like this, their hands curl and fingers twist together, and seeing their rings beside each other always falls like a hammer on Sylvain’s heart. “Dream woke me up; can’t remember it, though,” he admits, his own voice rough still from sleep. “S’fine now.” Felix's eyes move across Sylvain's face for a moment before he hmm's and decides that Sylvain's being truthful.

Felix moves in even closer, curls into Sylvain's side, tucks his head under Sylvain's chin and kisses his collarbone, soft and thoughtless and easy. Their hands un-link, but only so that Felix can curve his hand on Sylvain's waist, slide up his side to rest back over his ribs. "Go back to sleep," Felix breathes against his chest, eyes already closed, and as Sylvain runs his fingers through Felix's hair once, twice, he wonders if Felix is listening to his heartbeat. He wonders if Felix even realizes he's pulled himself over Sylvain like a shield, if the move was intentional or just instinct.

Sylvain presses a kiss to the top of Felix's head, and then lies back and lets himself be lulled back to sleep by Felix's breathing and a soft brush of fingertips against his ribs.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on twitter at [@AceMorningStar](https://twitter.com/AceMorningStar)


End file.
